


If Wishes Were Kisses

by gopherbroke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben looks good in a tiara, F/M, He should have kissed her already, ITS SO FLUFFY, Lonely awkward sadboi Ben, Mentions of Abortion, Sadboi Ben, are the sparks flying yet?, cute kid interactions, i only believe in happily ever afters for these two., mentions of divorce, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke
Summary: Ben's life had been drained of color. He had recently left his wife, who had denied him of his only dream. He had only ever wanted a family, to be a father, a role that he himself had missed out on having.Now he lives each day in solitude, falling lost into a pattern of lonely and grey days.He presses a wish into a quarter with his thumb, a wistful longing, ready to sink it beneath the depths of an old mall fountain, when he is found by a little girl with wide hazel eyes and curly dark hair. Her mother is beautiful, like a princess, she tells him, and her mother is lost too.He helps her find her mother, falling quickly for the matching pair of hazel eyes. Rey, her name is like a plea from his tongue and he finds himself swept up in their small world, a beautiful storm of color.Perhaps the Universe listens to wishes in those old fountains afterall.





	1. A Cool Green Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizuPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/gifts).



> Yay for all the wonderful Daddy Ben fics that this Prompt has created. He is so swoon worthy, even when he's lonely sadboi Ben first. Here was my prompt, created by the wonderful [MizuPhoenix!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix)
> 
> PROMPT: Ben recently divorced because his wife (Who absolutely under no circumstances wanted kids and he desperately wants to have a family.) Runs into the most adorable little girl ever. She’s lost her mum and can’t find her. Rey, is shocked when her normally shy daughter glows around Ben. Let the sparks fly! (Smut is up to you.)

 

 

The house was too quiet.

Again.

Ben sighed, staring at his sandwich; white bread on a white plate on a white Formica table in an empty house with white walls.

 _This is how serial killers are born_ , he thought, lifting his sandwich up to take a bite. It tasted like the color white.

He shoved his plate away angrily and stared across the table to where his wife would have sat. Her chair was empty, the cushion was cold, and the space where her smile used to shine was nothing but a fading memory.

His knuckles clamped around his napkin, bones pressing against skin in frustration.

 _He left her_ , he reminded himself. His loneliness was his own cross to bear.

Ben stood and tossed the insulting lunch in the trash, plate and all. He paused in his living room, staring at the emptiness of the room. It was so much larger without anything in it. When his wife left, she took nearly everything with her. Including all the color.

He had been left with an odd lumpy grey couch that she had hated, a black coffee table and a TV, a black square mounted to a white wall. There were no more books fanned out on the shelves, no knick knacks warming in the windowsill, no afghan on the back of the couch. His life had become about as exciting as a used paper bag.

He scowled and grabbed his jacket, the only item of clothing on the wall of hooks by the door, and shrugged it on before leaving, slamming the front door loudly behind him.

He didn’t know where he was going as he started the ignition, just knew that he had to get away from the empty spaces, the quiet, just this once. It was too haunting today. Ben was usually one to strive off of solitude. He worked alone from home, editing manuscripts for user manuals, and he was usually content to spend his evenings in his warm slippers, a cup of warm tea in one hand and the latest Kylo Ren novel in the other.

It wasn’t what he had wished for, but it helped pass the days.

If he had his way, his home would be full. There would be toys scattered on the floor instead of vacuum tracks from three days ago. There would be a sink with dirty dishes, cupboards with goldfish and peanut butter, a fridge covered in drawings instead of empty spaces and spotless chrome. His arms would carry a tired child to bed before he filled them again with his wife, pressing her into the couch while she shushed him and giggled loudly.

He wanted a full home and a full heart; a family of his own.

If he had his way.

Which he didn’t.

 _What grown man who lives alone is allowed to have goldfish crackers?_ He liked goldfish crackers.

Ben sighed, turning the car towards the Alderaan Galleria. No one would notice him at the mall.

He had thought he had been close to his dream when he had married Kaydel. She was so sweet, with round brown eyes and springy blonde hair. Her smile had filled all the emptiness in his heart. They were married happily for three years, sharing enough common interests to keep their evenings and weekends full. He bought them a house, imagining little feet toddling down the hardwood floors and Christmas before the fireplace. He had slowly renovated the rooms, the kitchen, making sure everything would be safe, be ready for them, someday. Everything was damn perfect and he had thought she shared in his dream.

Until she didn’t.

He remembered his feeling of elation when she told him she was pregnant.

And he remembered his feeling of betrayal when she chose to not continue with it.

Ben’s fingers tightened on the wheel as he pulled off the highway, taking the exit for the mall. It was her body, her choice, he had kept telling himself, but the mourning of the life he had created and never got to hold had set in deep. It had festered, spread like an infection, black and sticky through their marriage.

It wasn’t just this time, she had told him; she decided she didn’t want children at all. Ever. She had changed her mind.

He had yelled at her, rage spilling into his normally soft features. Their wedding china had been shattered against the wall as they screamed at each other, unspoken regrets and hidden resentments forced into open air, exposed and painful. He wouldn’t choose her, he told her in the whispers of the early morning, their lungs tired; he wouldn’t give up on his dream. The infection had spread too far, gone straight to the heart and the ink was dry on the divorce papers not two weeks later. She took the life, the color from his world and he was left gasping, grappling onto his dream as if it was a life preserver in the gathering tumultuous waves of his heart.

His mother had supported his decision. She knew how much having his own family had meant to him. Since the loss of his own father, he yearned to fill the empty space in his heart. He wanted to be a father himself, to fill the role he had missed out on.

Ben sniffed a little, wiping his nose and flushing his self pity from his head as he pulled into a parking spot. He made his way into the large shopping center, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. The mall was full of color and noise and he closed his eyes for a moment as he filled his head with sound. It was a short walk to the food court and he grabbed some orange chicken for a replacement lunch. He picked a spot over the corner and dug in, wishing he had brought his novel with him.

Ben people watched instead.

He tried not to let his gaze linger too long on the happy families that piled onto the nearby tables. He was lonely, but he wasn’t a creep. There was a father and daughter sharing a banana split across the court and he watched for a moment with a smile as they rock-paper-scissored for the red maraschino on top. The father let the little one win and she chewed the cherry happily while Ben’s heart wrenched.

He thought he was doing better. But there were always moments where it was like there was a pane of broken glass inside his chest and the shards were falling out faster than he could try to puzzle them back together.

He swallowed heavily and finished his chicken, eyes glued to his plate.

After returning his tray, he debated shopping a little but there was nothing he really needed. He headed to the fountain on the lower level instead, fishing a quarter out of his pocket. He flipped in back and forth between his fingers, thinking about what he would wish for as he sat next to the bubbling water. Coins flickered and glimmered like pirate’s treasure under the surface and he watched a mother give her toddler a penny, the little boy chucking it into the fountain with a giggle. He looked at his coin lamely, feeling out of place again as he pressed his wish in with his thumb and made to toss it into the water.

He stopped, coin hovering in his finger as he spotted a little girl, wide eyes and a messy head of loose black curls, standing right in front of him. She was wearing a baggy tee shirt with safari animals and a pair of jeans that were nearly worn out in the knees. Her feet had mismatched socks with small sandals that might have once been white. She was small, smaller than a kid should be to be by themselves. Ben looked around quickly, searching for a matching parent and found none. He looked down at the little one again, seeing her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

“H-hello.” He started, smiling gently as the girl looked up at him curiously. “Do you know where your mom or dad is?”

He was answered with a violent shake of her head, curls bouncing. 

“Can’t find mama.” She said softly. Her lip wobbled then and Ben heart rolled in his chest. If Kaydel had allowed the birth of his child, they would be about the same age as the chubby cheeked girl in front of him.

“That must be scary.” Ben said. She nodded just as sharply. “You are very brave.”

She looked up at him as if she didn’t believe him.

“Do you know what store your mama was in last?” He suggested.

She shrugged, tears slowly rolling over her cheek. “Dunno.” She hiccupped.

“What’s your name?” He asked, leaning forward to bring himself closer to her height.

“Asha.” She whispered.

“Asha. That’s a beautiful name. My name is Ben.” Ben encouraged. “Do you know how to make a wish, Asha?”

He smiled at the bounce of her curls as she nodded. He flipped the quarter around his fingers,  enjoying the little gasp of wonder as he twirled it over his knuckles. It was a stupid parlor trick that his father had taught him, but he couldn’t help but grin as she watched him shuffle it from finger to finger.

“This is a magic quarter, Asha.” He said gently. “I think if you wished on this quarter to help find your mama, maybe it would be granted.”

He stilled the coin in his hand and held it out to her in his wide, open palm. Her fingers were curious as she plucked it from him and studied it. Asha squinched her eyes tight and he watched as she whispered into coin and kissed its surface. She looked up at Ben expectantly and he nodded, encouraging her as she threw it into the fountain, the magic coin with two wishes landing loudly into the water. They both watched as it sank slowly, fluttering down to nestle amongst other tokens of hope.

“Is it gonna work?” Asha asked in a hushed voice.  

“We should find out.” Ben murmured. “Asha, do you like giraffes?”

“They have long necks.” Asha offered and Ben grinned.

“Do you think a giraffe would be able to spot your mama with its looong neck?” Ben asked, stretching his own neck and putting a hand over his eyes as he pretended to search.

Asha nodded, her smile widening at Ben’s acting.

“Maybe you could be a giraffe.” He grinned. “I’m sure that would help you find your mama.”

“You can’t just be a giraffe, silly.” Asha said dramatically.

“You’re right.” Ben said, tapping his chin as if in thought. “You’re pretty smart, Asha.”

“That’s what mama says.” Asha beamed.

“Your mama sounds pretty smart too.” He reasoned, standing up.

“She is smart.” Asha said proudly. “And beautiful too. Like a princess.”

“She sounds like a wonderful mama.” Ben offered. “What do you say we pretend to be giraffes and see if we find her? You can sit on my shoulders and you would be very tall, like a giraffe. Maybe you can spot her.”

Asha broke into a wide smile as she nodded and reached her hands up. “I’m ready!”

Ben picked her up, easily hoisting her over his shoulders. She giggled and clutched him around his forehead, mussing his hair and he adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

“How’s the view up there, Little Giraffe?” He asked, holding Asha securely by her knees as he bounced on his feet a little, making her laugh.

“I can see really far.” Asha noted. “Much better than before.”

“Ok. You keep your sharp giraffe eyes on the lookout for your mama. Or if you see a police officer, they can help us too.” Ben encouraged. “I’m gonna start walking around real slow.”

“Ok!” Asha laughed again. She kicked her tiny sandals into his chest a little. “Go go go, Big Giraffe!”

Ben laughed and started to make his way through the mall, pausing at some of the busier walkways to give Asha a chance to look around.

“Anything?” Ben studied the people around him, looking for a mother in panic mode.

“No.” Asha said quietly.  “I can’t find her.”

“Don’t worry, Little Giraffe.” Ben’s voice was soft. “There’s still more mall. Have you seen any policemen?”

Asha didn’t answer, but he could tell she shook her head.

“Ok. We are going all the way down to the other side, alright?”

They were nearly there when Asha’s hand gripped his head roughly. “Mama! Mama! There, Ben! There!” She shouted.

Ben turned around in the direction she was yelling and spotted a woman whose face suddenly crumpled in relief. The woman began to run towards them and Ben carefully lowered Asha to the floor, her little feet taking off to run as soon as they hit the tile. He watched as Asha’s mom grabbed tightly onto her daughter, falling to the floor in a huddle of tears. Ben felt awkward but slowly sauntered over, feeling the woman deserved some explanation for his interaction with her daughter.

“You don’t ever run off, ever again.” He heard her say as she smothered Asha’s face in kisses. “You gave me such a fright, Asha.”

She had a slight accent and Ben couldn’t help but agree with what Asha had said before.

Her mother really _was_ beautiful.

He glanced stupidly at her hand, noting the lack of ring; not that it meant anything much these days. She stood, Asha’s hand firmly clamped in hers as she finally looked up to acknowledge Ben. He stuck up a hand in greeting before shoving it back into jacket.

He felt about seven inches tall under her inquisitive stare.

Asha tugged on her mama’s jacket.

“That’s Ben, mama.” Asha explained. “He’s a giraffe.”

Ben snorted.

“Asha!” The woman blushed prettily. “I know he’s very tall but you aren’t supposed to talk about people like that!” She shot Ben an apologetic look.

“No really, mama. Ben and I were giraffes! I got lost and I found Ben. He had a magic quarter so I used it to wish I could find you. Then we were giraffes with really long necks and Ben said we could be up high to try to find you or a policeman.” Asha offered, tugging her mother closer to Ben.

Ben could have hugged her for having explained everything without making him seem like a child snatcher.

The woman’s face flooded with relief and… gratitude.

Ben couldn’t stop staring at her. She had wide eyes, just like Asha, but hers were lighter, flecks of grey and green showing through the hazel. She had round mouth, her lower lip curling in a natural pout, and a dusting of freckles across her nose that made his stomach want to curl around itself.

He shrugged his shoulders, hands still in his jacket pockets. “Glad we found you.”

“Me too.” She breathed. “I can’t thank you enough for making sure she was safe. I’m Rey, by the way.”

 _Rey_.

She extended her hand and he tried not to seem too excited as he pulled his hand from his pocket to take hers. It was so small in his own and he curled his fingers around hers gently, marveling at how soft her skin was.

“Rey.” He murmured. “Nice to meet you.”

She blushed prettily and he felt his ears prickle with heat. He hoped they were still hidden under his mop of black hair; he had always thought they were too big and stupid. Ben finally released her hand, regretting the loss of its warmth. He moved to push his hair back and he shuffled awkwardly before noticing Asha giving him a small smile.

She tore her hand away from Rey and ran to him; he almost didn’t kneel down in enough time to catch her. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck as she hugged him and Ben couldn’t help but to wind an arm around her and give the small girl a light squeeze. He glanced up at Rey, who looked astonished. Her small hand had come up over her mouth and she looked at Ben as if he suddenly held the answers to a long asked question.

He released Asha after her hug and stood, lumbering.

“Can Ben come home with us, Mama?” Asha asked and Rey flushed.

“He isn’t some sort of lost puppy, Asha.” Rey tried to explain.

Ben felt like a lost puppy. He could be a lost puppy.

“Please, Mama. I really want to be a giraffe again.” Asha begged.

Ben chanced a glance at Rey, who happened to be staring at his left hand this time. “Uhh…” He started awkwardly.

Rey blushed again, a sight that Ben was beginning to adore, as she quickly directed her gaze back to his face.  “Dinner.” She stammered. “Can I thank you with dinner? Tonight? I mean, if you’re free. It’s fine if you’re not. I mean, if your-“

“I’d love to.” Ben blurted.

Her cheeks pinked up again. Adorable.

“Great. Um. I hope you like mac and cheese, it’s Asha’s favorite.”

“Mac and cheese is great.”

“Ok. I mean, that’s good.”

There was a stretch of silence as Rey and Ben stared at each other until a little huff interrupted them. They both turned their gaze to Asha, who rolled her eyes.

“Can we go already?” She complained. “I wanna show Ben my _toys_.”

Rey cleared her throat, pulling a scarf from her bag and fastening it around her neck. He didn’t realize how slim, how delicate her skin was and he swore he could see a flicker of her pulse from under her skin before she wound the soft green fabric over it. The scarf made the green in her eyes sparkle and Ben felt his own pulse quicken, like a rabbit’s foot accelerating against the ground to warn of danger.

He _was_ in danger. He could feel it as he watched her fasten Asha’s jacket with a light kiss to her forehead. There was a thought that budded in his heart; dangerous indeed.

Rey straightened, tightening her hand on Asha’s. “We took the bus.” She murmured.

“Oh. I uh... I have my car.” Ben shuffled, hands back in his pockets. “I could drive you, if you like?”

“Ok.” Rey agreed and Ben gave a nod of his head to the exit he had parked next to. The three of them shuffled out and Asha suddenly reached up to grip Ben’s hand, situating herself between them.

“Swing me, swing me!” She shouted.

Ben flicked a look over to Rey, who blushed again. She quirked an eyebrow, gesturing towards Asha and Ben smiled, his face pulling into a crooked dimple.

“Ok, Asha.” He murmured. “Can you count to three?”

“One… two… three!” Asha counted gleefully, laughing as Ben and Rey swung her up off her feet. “Again! Again! One… two… three!”

They swung her all the way back through the mall until they reached the parking lot and Ben gestured over to where he was parked.

“Oh shit.” Rey murmured.

“Mama, you said shit.” Asha repeated.

“Mama did say shit, baby. That’s a grown up word.” She stopped and looked up at Ben. “I don’t have a car seat.” Rey chewed her lip and Ben couldn’t help but stare. “We just… normally don’t use one on the bus.”

“Oh.” Ben murmured. “Um…”

“You could meet us at the house.” Rey offered. “The bus stop isn’t far.”

“No no.”Ben pulled his hand through his hair. “Stay here. Just a moment. Please.” He rested his hand on her forearm for a moment before he realized what he had done, yanking it back as soon as he noticed.

Rey looked at him curiously. “Ok. Sure.”

Ben ran back into the mall, dashing into one of the stores they had passed on their way out. He was nearly breathless by the time he made it to the counter, slapping his hand loudly on the surface.

“Hello?” He called out. “I need to buy a car seat!”

Ten minutes and ninety dollars later he was bolting back to his car, purchase in hand. Rey gasped as she saw him approach.

“Oh my God. You didn’t- I mean you shouldn’t have-“ She stammered, watching with pink cheeks as Ben quickly fastened it into his backseat.

“It’s no problem.” He said as he tightened the safety straps with a grunt. Tiny expensive cars certainly weren’t built with children in mind.  

“I can pay you back.” Rey was wringing her hands slightly and she looked at him guiltily.

“Rey, please.” Ben straightened, pulling out of the backseat of his car, unaware of how close she had been behind him. He swallowed thickly as he looked down at her; she was so small. Her chin had to tilt up, nearly parallel to the ground in order for her to look at him. Asha had taken the liberty of crawling into his car and was settling herself on her new purple seat.

“You can’t-” He murmured, his chest rumbling at her close proximity. “You can’t put a price on her safety. You don’t owe me a thing, I promise.” 

There was a flash of something in Rey’s wide eyes before she gave him a light nod, turning to finish buckling Asha into her seat. Ben took a seat behind the wheel, waiting for Rey to climb into the passenger side before he turned over the engine.

They sped smoothly down the road, Rey calling out the directions quietly while Asha sang some rhyming song in the backseat. The car was warm so Rey slid her scarf from her neck, allowing Ben to once again admire the gracefulness of her slight form, the gentle slope of the nape of her neck.

He tried not to be distracted and kept his eyes on the road; he had precious cargo in the back singing ‘Baby Shark’, after all. They finally pulled into a well weathered driveway in front of a small duplex. There was a pink unicorn bike with training wheels lying in the grass and Ben helped Asha from the backseat as Rey went to unlock her front door. He followed Asha inside, smiling slightly as he entered her home. He slid off his jacket, setting it carefully on a hook.

It was a tight space, but perfectly adequate for a family of two. The living room had an old TV perched on a small dresser and a worn couch was pushed against the far wall, opening the room as much as possible. He marveled at the plants everywhere, bringing warmth and life into the corners and spaces of the room. There was a compact kitchen in the next room and a short hallway that he assumed led to the bathrooms and bedrooms.

He swallowed thickly, trying not to think of Rey’s bedroom behind one of those doors.

 _Why was he doing this to himself?_ He didn’t even know if she was single.

And even if she was, didn’t mean that there was any chance she’d be interested in him.

He had always been embarrassed over his looks; always thought there was just too much of him. He was too tall, his ears, his feet, his hands, were too big, he had too many spots; the list could go on and on. At least his cock was big too, not he ever had the chance to show any body.

He wondered what Rey would feel like, squeezing around his-

“Ben?” She called suddenly from the kitchen. Asha had already run off into her room and Ben shoved all his inappropriate thoughts out of his head while heading into the tiny space, adjusting himself slightly before he walked in.

“Yea?” He entered the kitchen. There was a tiny table with two chairs against the wall and the love of plants extended here as well, looping onto the windowsill and hanging from hooks in the corners. Rey was boiling water for mac and cheese, a familiar blue box sitting on the counter beside the stove. The kitchen was comfortable and clean and he smiled at the child’s drawings that had been stuck to the fridge.

“I hate to take advantage of your height, but would you be able to reach the strainer above the fridge?” Rey asked, her expression slightly sheepish. 

Ben plucked it easily from where it rested and brought it to her.  He watched her chop vegetables for a moment, leaning back against the counter. It was be easy to watch her all day; she moved so gracefully and he studied the way her brow furrowed as she concentrated, the vegetables yielding quickly beneath her knife. He suddenly felt awkward, noticing that he lost himself staring at her and he cleared his throat.

“Can I help with something?” He asked softly.

He needed something to do before he lost his mind trying to map out her freckles.

Rey smiled and shook her head. “I’m supposed to be cooking you dinner, remember. To thank you for keeping Asha safe.”

Ben gave a light chuckle and moved to take a seat at the table. The chairs were so tiny and he felt like he had folded himself in fourths in order to fit.

“I was really surprised.” Re continued to chop, her back towards him. He tried desperately not to stare at the curve of her backside. He failed. “Asha is normally very shy. Even her preschool teacher has trouble drawing her out sometimes.” Rey took the chopped veggies and tossed them into a saute pan.

“She was pretty quiet at first.” Ben noted. He also noted the way her shirt lifted to expose her slim waist as she went on her tiptoes to grab a seasoning.

 “No, I mean… she’s super shy.” Rey argued, sprinkling something over the greens. “Like it took two weeks for her to give our neighbor her first name. I used to think that maybe she was on the Autism scale.”

Ben folded his arms, resting his chin in his hand with a smile. “I’m honored then, that she found me.”

Rey gave a chuckle. “You should be. I may be a bit biased, but Asha is pretty amazing.” She turned to give Ben a smile and saw him in the chair. Her eyes went wide before her face scrunched up and she whirled back around, shoulders shaking.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked, sitting up straight.

Rey let out a wheeze of laughter, inhaling sharply before laughing again.

“What?” Ben huffed, his ears heating up.

Rey coughed, shaking her head. She turned to face him, her smile breaking out wide over her face again. “It’s nothing. Just that… I’m sorry those chairs don’t come in a larger size.” She covered her mouth, a light giggle still escaping. “You might as well be sitting in a doll’s chair.”

Ben felt his ears heat up in embarrassment and he stood so quickly the chair crashed into the wall, most likely leaving a hefty mark. Too big, he was always too damn big.

“No no!” Rey exclaimed, rushing over. “Please, I didn’t mean it that way.” Her hands found their way onto his skin, soothing flashes of warmth over his hands, his forearms. Ben resisted the urge to gather her into his arms. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” She said gently.

“You didn’t.” He blurted. “I just… I never really fit much of anywhere.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” She said gently, staring at this shirt. “I think you could fit rather nicely…”

The air in between them seemed to thin; Ben felt it was hard to breathe and what little gasps he could take were completely devoid of oxygen. Rey stepped slightly closer and Ben swallowed, the sound echoing loudly in the space between them.

“ _Rey_.” He whispered.

“Ben!” A small voice broke the moment and Rey quickly bustled back to the stove while small feet thundered into the room. “Come look at my toys! I have them all ready!” Asha grabbed Ben by the hand, her fingers tiny in his, but strong as she tugged him towards the hall.

“Only for a few minutes.” Rey argued, her cheeks still pink. “Dinner is almost ready.”

Ben followed little Asha down the hall, his face breaking into a grin at her determination. He peeked a glance into the other doors, his chest tightening as he caught sight of a large rumpled unmade bed. Rey’s room.

Asha proudly pulled him into her room where she had her dolls and a tea party set up. She pointed enthusiastically at one of the mini princess chairs that wasn’t already occupied by a doll.

“Sit, Ben!” Asha directed, taking a seat across from where she had pointed. Ben gulped, looking at the tiny chair. “Sit.”

He sat.

Asha handed him a plastic tea cup and Ben tried to hold it delicately with his large fingers.

“I think my cup is a little empty.” Ben suggested, holding his cup up to Asha’s teapot. She filled it enthusiastically with a dramatic splash of pretend and he took an equally theatrical sip.

“Delicious tea, Ahsa.”

“Beebee says that you would look good in a tiara.” Asha grinned.

“Beebee?” Ben questioned.

“My bear.” She pointed to the chair next to Ben where a fluffy white and orange teddy was sitting, its wide plastic eyes staring back at him.

“Beebee the bear.” He repeated, turning to the bear. “Nice name, Beebee. And I would love to wear a tiara.”

He glanced over to Asha, who beamed and dug in a box behind her for a sparkling pink band. She slid the plastic embellished crown through his thick black tresses and gave him a toothy grin.

“How does it look, Beebee?” He asked.

“Beebee says you look beautiful.” Asha volunteered.

“Beautiful like your mama?” Ben smiled.

“No one is as beautiful as Mama.” Asha replied, appalled.

“I would have to agree with you there, Asha.” He said softly.

“Dinner’s ready!” He heard her voice ring out, her footsteps echoing down the hall and he looked up in time to see her come in through the doorway. Rey took one look at him sitting in an even smaller chair and covered her mouth, eyes crinkling in laughter at the sight of his knees nearly reaching his nose. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Ben, can we be giraffes on the way to dinner?” Asha asked. He glanced back at Rey and she nodded, still hiding a wide smile behind her palm.

Ben put his cup back on Asha’s play table and slowly stood from where he had been lowly perched on her tiny chair. “You remember how this works, Little Giraffe?” He asked Asha, reaching his hands out for her. She jumped into them eagerly and he lifted her to sit on top of his broad shoulders again. She grabbed him around the head again, making the crown go askew and he laughed, bouncing her all the way to the kitchen. She shrieked happily and Rey followed behind them.

In the kitchen the little table was all set up, with three plates full of food, three glasses of water and two chairs and a step stool.

“Looks like Mama Giraffe made sure to give Little Giraffe some tasty veggies. Giraffes love veggies.” Ben said, lifting Asha from his shoulders to place her in front of the chair that had a princess cup. Rey slid onto the step stool, leaving the last chair for Ben. He sat, glancing at the array of colors on his plate. The characteristic orange yellow of the boxed pasta, the flashes of color with the sautéed veggies, and a few slices of meatloaf all nestled on a bright plate made him smile gratefully.

“I hope you don’t mind that I heated some of last night’s meatloaf.” Rey said quietly with another flush to her cheeks.

Ben was already three bites in and looked at her, chewing his mouth full of food. He shook his head before swallowing. “Don’t mind at all.” He smiled back. “It’s delicious.”

“Delicious.” Asha repeated, taking a large bite of her own.

He could tell Rey was pleased as she tucked into her own plate and that fact alone made Ben’s chest swell with warmth. He realized then, that sitting at a tiny table in a tiny chair across from a tiny giraffe and her mother, this was biggest his heart had felt in a long while. 

“Have the two of you lived in the area long?” Ben asked curiously, spearing a carrot on his fork.

Rey nodded. “Almost five years now. Just thought I’d give it a try somewhere new.”

Ben’s mind whirled, quickly doing the math. She must have moved here just after getting pregnant with Asha. He wanted to ask more, to fill himself on information about her, about Asha, but stuffed veggies in his mouth instead. It wasn’t long before everyone had finished their food and he gratefully helped in clearing the table. Rey and Asha went back down the hallway to get Asha into a bath and Ben took the opportunity to start the dishes, getting his hands sudsy up to the elbows. He had just started drying when Rey suddenly reappeared, looking dismayed.

“Oh God, you didn’t have to do that.” She rushed over to snatch the towel from him. He snatched it back, finishing the plate he was holding.

“I wanted to.” He said softly. “You cooked me dinner, after all.”

She took the hand towel again. “I did, to say thank you for keeping Asha safe.” She pointed a teasing finger at him. “Now you’re making me owe you again.”

Ben turned to face her, leaning on the counter slightly, but still towering over her frame. “What a conundrum.” He murmured. “I could always come back again to even the score.” He leaned further over and Rey’s breath quickened. “Everything was so… _good_.” He rumbled, his own pulse thundering as he watched her eyes dilate. He felt his cock swell slightly, pressing against the fabric of his pants and he gave himself a mental halt.

Ben gave a light smirk as he easily caught her off guard, snatching the towel back and resuming his original task.

Rey was still beside him for a moment, studying him with her breath still slightly uneven before they both heard Asha call her from the bathroom and she left to tend to her daughter with a shaky turn of a heel.

The dishes had been dried, the tub had been emptied and three of them were snugly nestled on the couch. Asha had asked to end the night watching her favorite cartoon and Rey obliged. The child had then wedged herself solidly between them, snuggling in and leaning her head against Ben’s arm. He had started off watching the silly characters with Asha, but had quickly grown distracted as Rey had shifted, her leg coming to rest slightly against his.

The heat of Rey was all he could think about.

So _warm_.

He wondered if the rest of her was as warm as the tiny spot where she was touching him. Ben swallowed thickly, trying not to imagine the heat of her skin, trying not to picture himself peeling off her clothing exposing more inches of warmth. 

He was failing.

“She’s asleep.” Rey whispered gently, breaking Ben from his mental undressing. He looked down to see Asha’s face, relaxed with sleep. The curl of her lashes flickered as her eyes twitched and she let out a little sleepy huff, leaning closer into his arm. “I need to wake her so I can get her to bed.” Rey muttered.

“Can I help?” Ben cut in and Rey studied him, thinking for a moment before she nodded. It was easy to scoop the little one up in his arms. She weighed barely anything to him and he stood, trying not to jostle the sleeping girl with his movements. He followed Rey down the hall into Asha’s room and he gently eased her onto her bed. Asha stirred slightly as he slid his arms out from underneath her and he heard her whisper his name.

“Ben… will you be my Daddy?”

He said nothing, but gently pushed her dark curls away from her face with a light brush of his fingers. He left the room while Rey tucked her daughter to bed, wandering back out to the living room to stare at his jacket. Should he make a gesture to leave? Or would Rey be open to getting to know each other more? Ben stood there awkwardly, running his hand through his hair.

He didn’t have to decide as Rey came bounding back from Asha’s room after closing the door, moving to go back to her spot on the couch.

“Come sit down, Ben.” She said, curling her heels beneath her. He sat. Rey flicked the TV to some drama that he had never seen before. The show was a mindless blur. He could only focus on the silence between them, the air seeming to billow and breathe like a creature, feeding their unspoken questions.

“Thanks again for dinner.” He blurted, running his palms down his dark jeans. “I couldn’t think of the last time I’ve enjoyed a home cooked meal like that.”

Rey looked at him bashfully. “It was only boxed mac and cheese.”

He shrugged. “I couldn’t have made it as tasty as you did.”

Rey rested her chin in her hand, seemingly accepting his answer. “You’re welcome, Ben.”

The silence started to grow again when Rey suddenly spoke. “Asha has really taken a liking to you.”

Ben smiled and gave a light nod. “She’s a great kid.” He ran his palms over his legs again while he stared at the TV. “Where’s her father? He should be here- I mean, I’m not prying but Asha needs- I mean, if it were me- not that I’m asking- Jesus, _fuck_.” Ben groaned at his mess of words.

“No. You’re fine.” Rey said quietly. “Asha doesn’t have a dad. There was only a man who accidently gave her his DNA. Her father was…” Rey bit her lip before continuing. “Her father was a mistake. A drunken night.”

“Oh.” Ben answered quietly. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

Rey shook her head, her legs curling closer to her body. “It’s ok… it’s ok. I need to talk about it eventually.” She trailed off and Ben resisted the urge to draw her closer, to sooth her with a hand or thumb. Rey took a deep breath and continued. “I talked to her father once I found out I was pregnant with Asha. He- he demanded I end it. I couldn’t-“ Rey gave a light gasp and Ben looked over at her, alarmed to see a tear running down her face.

He could bear it no longer.

Ben reached out and grabbed her hand, running his large thumb over the skin at the back of her hand. His heart was thundering in his chest, her pain a reflection of his own. Rey adjusted their grip, intertwining her fingers with his, squeezing lightly.

“I couldn’t.” Rey said again. “I look at her sometimes and I’m so glad I ran away, started fresh. Just me and Asha.”

Ben swallowed and gave a low nod. He watched as Rey pulled his hand into her lap, flipping it over to study his palm. She began to trace over the deeper lines etched into his skin, and Ben shuddered slightly under her touch.

He could almost pull her into a kiss.

“What about you?” Rey asked. “Are you with anyone?”

Ben shook his head. “No. It’s just me.”

“How are you still single?” Rey whispered. “I mean, is there a bunch of body bags in your basement? Or do you have some weird sexual fetish?”

Ben snorted, curling his fingers around hers. “Nothing weird, I think. Just normal stuff.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “I am divorced though.” 

Rey went back to stroking his hand. “How scandalous. Divorce in today’s age? Unheard of.”

He smirked. “Right? I’m such a damn pariah.”

“Why did you get divorced?” She asked softly. “I mean there’s gotta be a good reason why someone would want to give someone like you up.”

“Someone like me?” He questioned, tilting his head at her. She blushed wildly again and he couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s just. You’re so kind. And sweet. And the way you act with Asha…” Rey trailed off, glancing up at Ben. Her eyes went to his hair and she grinned, suddenly edging closer to him on the couch. She reached up, plucking Asha’s crown from his hair. He laughed softly as he spotted it.

“Forgot that was up there.”

“Good thing it suited you then.”

Rey’s hand fed through his tresses again, her fingers sifting through his messy locks. He could pick out faint traces of her soap on her wrist as her slender arm brushed against him. Her touch was gentle as she ran her hand through his hair and he nearly whimpered at the sensation. It had been so long since anyone had touched him, addressed him with such care. Ben couldn’t help but lean into her slightly, nudging his nose against where her pulse thrummed like a hummingbird’s wing under her skin. He could hear her swallow as he exhaled, his breath cresting over her in a near tremor.

He could most definitely pull her into a kiss.

Ben’s breath stuck in his chest as he panicked, his mind flipping wildly between the need to run and the need to push her further into the couch.

He didn’t want to scare her, but _fuck_ ; he wanted her. He would give the galaxy for her, should she allow him to pull her closer. He leaned forward slightly, noticing her eyes widen for a second. 

His phone rang between them, pressed into the couch and vibrating through the fabric, causing them both to jump.

He shuffled as he had to disconnect his hand from Rey’s, pulling out his phone and grimacing at the name Leia on his screen; of course his mom would be calling. He quickly declined the call and slid it back in his pocket with a sigh. Rey looked at him shyly, having already retreated back to her side of the couch.

The mood in the room had been killed, squashed flat, a smear of carrion on concrete and he suddenly felt the walls cave in around him.

Has this room always been so small?

He glanced at Rey, who was staring at the TV and he felt his chest constrict; it was hard to breathe. Ben needed out. He stood quickly, making a slow clumsy turn to the door, gesturing awkwardly.

“Sorry, I- I didn’t mean to-“ He stammered.

“It’s fine.” Rey pushed herself off the couch, heading to the door. Her address of him was remarkably colder than it had been previously and he swallowed thickly as he watched her wrench the door open. He could feel the cold night air seep through the room, stealing away any lingering coziness from the room.

Ben grabbed his jacket, standing before her for a moment. She stared up at him, her eyes searching, expecting something he had no idea how to give. If he knew, it would be hers.

“Dinner was great.” He mumbled. Her eyes fell.

 _Shit_. That wasn’t it.

“Thanks for having me. You’re a great mom to a great kid.”

Her eyes softened, but were still disappointed. Ben had no clue what else to say so he reluctantly pushed himself over the threshold; it was even colder on the other side of her door. He wanted to go back, to pull her into his arms, to return to that moment on the couch where he could have sworn he would have been allowed to kiss her.

“Thanks Ben.” She said gently, pulling the door close to her to keep the heat in.

“Have a good night.” He said. She nodded, that expression returning to her face before she closed the door. He could hear her latch it closed and with a sigh he returned to his car.

Ben climbed in, long legs first, and he slammed the car door closed behind him, angrily tossing his jacket onto the opposite seat.

“Fuck!” He yelled in to the silence.

He had fucked it all up somehow.

Ben stared at her door, wishing for the courage to run back up to it. Maybe she could come out, knowing he was still here waiting. Maybe he could pound on the surface and when she answered it, he would push himself in and silence her with a kiss. Maybe she wouldn’t even open the door.

His steering wheel was hard on his forehead as he slowly thunked himself against it. 

It took him several minutes to have the heart to start the car. He slowly pulled from her driveway and headed home, the distance between them pulling at his heart, unraveling it more with every mile until there was only a taut red string left, painful and tender. She had been meant for him. He knew it.

He grabbed his jacket and headed into his empty house, greeted by the cold air and white walls. The loneliness of it all compared to the warmth of her small home was nearly overwhelming.

He wanted to go back; he wasn’t ready for her appearance in his life to be over.

Then he realized he never got her number.

_Fuck._

Ben groaned at his own ineptness, he was a fool who lost himself to a pair of pretty eyes. He had thought perhaps the Universe was so kind to grant him his wish, to answer the pitiful sploosh of his coin in a dirty mall fountain and he had the audacity to fuck it all up on his own.

He moved to angrily hang his jacket on the wall hook, when something fluttered to the ground. It was soft in his hands and he resisted the urge to bring it against his face; his heart beat a little faster in his chest as he held his second chance tightly in his fingers.

Her scarf.

She must have been left in his car. He now had a reason to return.

Ben swallowed and hung it on the second hook, a vibrant streak of cool green against white, a brush of color returning to his pallid world.

 _Rey_.

He would be back.

And he wouldn’t fuck it up again.

 


	2. A Ruby Red Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for all the wonderful feedback on the first chapter! And for all the comments and kudos! <3 I've really enjoyed writing this piece and I can't wait to see lonely sadboi Ben get his happy ending.

 

He almost drove back over to her house the following night, but had ended up needing to put in a few extra hours at work and it was far too late to show up at her door by the time he was finished. The night after, he had spent sitting in his armchair, staring at the scarf, wondering what he should even say at her front door.

He should have gotten her number. 

The next night, he had driven over, filled with determination and was nearly to her house before he realize he had left the scarf still hanging on his second hook. He drove right past her door, staring longingly for a moment at the bicycle still in her yard. 

On the fourth night since he left, he had managed to remember the scarf and knocked solidly on her door, his heart rolling, careening with his stomach. She wasn’t home.

He really should have gotten her number.

He found himself back at the mall the fifth night, tossing another coin into the fountain, his wish, the same wish, pressed firmly into another quarter. After an hour of solitude, staring hopefully at Rey lookalikes, and another plate of orange chicken, he bought a toy for Asha then headed home.

The next night he showed up at her door, scarf in his pocket, toy in the bag, and flowers in his hand.

The door opened and Ben’s mind went blank as he finally laid eyes on her again. She looked puzzled to see him, then suddenly pleased.

“I should have gotten your number.” He blurted loudly. “I had meant to ask but then I didn’t and I was pretty sure that I fucked everything up.”

She ducked her head, smiling as she pulled open the door and stepped aside, gesturing him in.

“You didn’t fuck everything up, Ben.” Rey said gently.  He pushed the flowers between them and she took them with a wide smile. “These are beautiful.”

She turned into the kitchen with the flowers, presumable to put them in water and Ben peered around the walls, looking for Asha. The home was relatively quiet and seemingly minus a Little Giraffe.

“Where’s Asha?” he asked, shifting the bag that had her toy.

“Play date at the neighbors.” Rey’s answer came from the kitchen.

“Ah.” He placed the bag by the door and shrugged off his jacket, pulling the scarf from his pocket.

“Don’t worry, I'll need to collect her soon.”

“I got her a toy. I hope that’s ok.” Ben watched as she came out from the kitchen, his flowers in a vase, she had arranged them differently and they looked a million times better than they did at the flower shop.

“I’m sure she will love it. These are gorgeous.” She beamed at him as she cradled the vase in her hands. He had to clutch onto the back of the couch as she leaned up to press her slips softly against his cheek. It tingled.

She moved to put the flowers in the window, her grin wide as she looked at them fondly. He would fill her life with flowers, should she let him.

“Thank you, Ben.” She said, walking back over to him. She reached her hand out. “Let’s fix this. Phone please.” He hastily pulled it from his pocket and unlocked it before handing it over. She typed her number in and her own phone buzzed as she sent herself a text. “There. Now you have my number and I have yours.”

Ben nodded, taking back his device and adding her number to a contact. He added a sunshine emoji next to her name. It was bright yellow and he smiled as he saved it. Rey was light, streaming in bright patches through the windows of his grey world. She was warmth, with that smile that made his heart flop in his chest. She was color, with her plants and her eyes and her scarf.

Scarf. He tightened his fist around it for a moment, reluctant to give up his end of the cool green colored link that brought him back to her. His fingers loosened, he didn’t have to be such a lonely creep about things.

“You left this... um- in my car.” He said, handing her the scarf. 

“Oh, I wondered where that had gone off too. “ She took the colorful bit of fabric, trailing it through her fingers. “Thanks for bringing it back.”

He blushed and nodded, pushing his hand through his hair nervously.

“So…” Rey started. “You have any dinner plans?”

He shook his head. He never had dinner plans; unless sitting in silence at his empty table counted for anything.

“Can I take you out somewhere?” He volunteered. “You and Asha, of course.”

Rey sighed, staring off into space as she thought. “God, I haven’t been out to dinner in ages.”

“I still have that car seat. Might as well use it.” He was grasping for any reason.

 _Please. Say yes. Let me take care of you_ , his mind was on its knees. He would be too, if he didn’t think it would look ridiculously desperate.

“Well. Where are you taking us?” Rey smiled nervously.

“I know just the place.” Ben beamed.

An hour later they were all three on their way to Ben’s choice restaurant. Asha had been thrilled to see Ben again and threw her tiny arms around him as soon as she spotted him sitting on her sofa. She immediately adopted the little stuffed giraffe he had bought her, naming the soft toy ‘Baby Giraffe’. Baby Giraffe was safely buckled into the seat next to her as they drove down the highway.

“You still not telling me where we’re headed?” Rey asked curiously. She had changed, putting on a soft blue tunic and pulling half her hair up into a bun. He thought she might have added a trace of makeup, but her face had been striking to him since day one and he couldn’t tell.

She could have rolled naked out of the forest and Ben would think she looked beautiful. He sweated a little, his mind stuck on the image of her and her miles of golden skin.

“Trust me?” Ben asked gently. Rey regarded him for a moment then nodded.

“I’m not used to trusting people so immediately.” Rey said, her voice quiet as she stared out the window at the passing city.  “But there’s something about you, Ben.”

He swallowed, determined to never do anything to betray her trust and he banished the guilty thoughts of them naked together. Another time, maybe.

He pulled off the highway, heading to the restaurant he been to a few years ago. It was right after his split with Kaydel and he had showed up at the request of a friend, turning around and leaving immediately at the sight of the family aspects of it all.

But now… he knew Asha would _love_ it.

He pulled into a parking and Rey looked up at the restaurant name curiously. “The Factory? Huh… never heard of it.”

Ben grinned. “Just you wait.”

“Big Giraffe!” Asha held up her hands after climbing out of the car and Ben swooped her up, laughing when she clutched him around the forehead as he ran in a wide circle. He had to duck down considerably to fit both him and Asha through the front door and he was rewarded with two similar gasps of awe from Asha and her mother as they took in the interior.

“Holy shit.” Rey breathed.

“Mama, you said shit.” Asha repeated.

“Yea, sure baby.” Rey answered distractedly, looking around.

The restaurant held up to its name. It gleamed, twisting and spiraling expanses of shiny copper piping ran over the walls and ceilings, with theatrical hisses of steam. There were pulleys and conveyor belts that chugged along and Ben watched as a toy train pulled up to a family’s table to deliver a platter of food.

“Welcome!” A cheery voice greeted them. The host was dressed to fit the theme, a uniform that was decidedly steampunk and Ben grinned at Rey’s expression. “Just the three of you?”

“Four!” Asha interjected, pulling Baby Giraffe out from where it was nestled between her and Ben.

“Excuse me! The four of you!” the host corrected, giving an Asha a small bow. “I have the perfect table for you. He led them through a maze of seating mixed with equipment and Ben pulled Asha from his shoulders as they stopped at a corner booth. He instinctually sat Asha between him and Rey as they scooted into the plush benches.

They ordered drinks as they were  handed their menus and the host told them to keep an eye out for Artoo the Train with a wink. There was a set of tracks that ran behind them and Rey grinned as Artoo chugged along with someone else’s boat of ice cream. Asha squealed, clapping her hands.

“This place is amazing.” Rey looked over at Ben before glancing around again. “I never knew this place was here.”

There was a little whistling noise and they watched as Artoo pulled up with their drinks, which Ben took from the train carefully. Artoo tooted again and chugged back down the track.

“Fascinating.” Rey breathed, sipping her iced tea through a shiny metal straw.

“I wanna color!” Asha declared, reaching for the pages of paper and crayons in the middle of the table.

“Pick what you want to eat first, Asha.” Rey handed her the menu and Asha perused the photos of the kids choices. Ben glanced over the selection of spaghetti, burgers, and then spotted a bowl of her favorite. 

“Mac and cheese!” she suddenly shouted. He called that one.

“You just had mac and cheese, Asha.” Rey sighed.

“How about chicken strips?” Ben suggested. “Look it even comes with applesauce.”

“Do giraffes like chicken strips?” Asha asked, turning her wide eyes to Ben.

“I do.” Ben smiled down at her.

“I’ll have the chicken strips, Mama.” Asha said proudly, taking her coloring sheets and crayons. Rey shot him a grateful smile before looking over her own choices.

“Anything sound good to you, Rey?” Ben asked, glancing over the opened menu. There was a decent selection of the classics and he chose a steak and salad before he set the list off to side.

“There is so much to choose from.” She said softly, chewing on her lips.

“Get the chicken strips, Mama.” Asha chimed. “Color with me, Ben!”

Ben dutifully picked up the red crayon and started filling in a fire hydrant.

“Make sure to stay in the lines, Ben.” Asha ordered.

“Oh, so not like this?” Ben teased, skirting over the lines with the red.

“Beeeeen!” Asha laughed. “In the lines, you silly!”

He smiled down at the small girl beside him when their waitress sidled up to their table with a wide grin.  She was short with a bob of black hair and a round friendly face.

“Hey you guys, my name is Rose and I will be your server today! Well, aren’t you the cutest.” She said to Asha, who beamed. “Do you know what you want to order yet, sweetie?”

“Chicken strips!” Asha answered.

“Excellent choice! The chicken strips are extra delicious today. How about for you?” She looked at Rey who smiled and ordered the pecan crusted trout. “That’s one of my favorites.” Rose jotted down Rey’s order and looked at Ben. “And for you, Dad?”

Ben froze.

He could feel the tops of his ears heat up again and he opened his mouth, hoping to try to utter out some semblance of a correction. His eyes lifted to Rey’s, hoping that she would have already chimed in defensively against the waitress’s assumed parentage. He only found equally wide eyes and that adorable blush. She cleared her throat and Ben felt relieved as he waited for her to set the waitress straight.

“Did you need some more time, Ben?” Her soft voice broke over the silence of the table and he choked.

“12 ounce sirloin, medium rare with a Caesar salad.” He sputtered, pushing his menu into Rose’s hands. She took it cheerfully and reminded them to watch out for Artoo before trotting away.

Asha was still coloring obliviously and Ben looked at Rey curiously. She shrugged, her lips tugging into a dimple.

“It was better than having to explain anything.” She offered and Ben felt his face heat.

“You’re right.” He murmured, fidgeting the crayon in his fingers. “I wouldn’t know how to begin to tell her I’m on a first date with two giraffes.” He shot her a smirk, enjoying the answering twinkle in her eyes.

“Second date.” Rey corrected.  “The other night totally counts.” She winked.

Ben felt his chest tighten and found it hard to breathe, as if Rey herself was perched above him, slim thighs constricting around his ribs while she-

“Ben, do you like my puppy?” Asha asked and he broke his heated gaze with Rey to look down at her work.

“That’s fantastic!” Ben cheered, holding up the coloring page.

Rey snatched it from his hand and held it up for herself. “The two of you did great! This is a fridge piece for sure!” She smiled at Asha, then at Ben.

They all turned as Artoo tooted his horn again, three passenger cars trailing behind him, each laden with a large platter.

“This place is awesome!” Asha cheered as Ben set her plate in front of her. He handed Rey hers next and then took his steak. Artoo gave a farewell whistle and the three of them waved as he chugged back to the kitchen.

They all dug in hungrily. Rey reached her fork across the table to sneak out his cucumbers, he hated them anyways, and Asha had stolen a good handful of his fries. He didn’t mind. They could take anything they wanted. His house, his heart,  his life; they had already won them and it was only date two, as Rey had claimed.

“I love these chicken strips.” Asha said around a large mouthful. “Here, taste Ben!” She held out a breaded end and he leaned over and nibbled off a piece.

“Mmm.” He hummed. “The best!”

After their dinner plates were cleared away, he surprised them with a delivery of a heaping bowl of ice cream drizzled in chocolate sauce and topped with a bright red cherry.

“Ohh. I want the cherry!” Asha stared up at the dessert in wonder as Ben placed the boat in the middle of the table and handed out three spoons.

“Nu-uh, cherries are my favorite!” Rey teased.

“Well, what if I want the cherry?” Ben chimed in. “Three competitors have entered the ring and only one will emerge the cherry champion.” He declared. There was look in Rey’s eyes as she watched him that made him feel as if he was the only man in the world, cherished and loved and he swallowed thickly.

“Thumb war!” Asha declared and she promptly held her hand out to her mom. Rey beat her soundly, looking up at Ben after her victory with a heated look. Asha pouted while Rey extended her hand to Ben. He took it delicately, his thumb already towering over hers.

“Don’t go easy on me , Ben.” Rey challenged, raising an eyebrow and Asha counted down as Rey’s hand tightened around his. He could easily pin her, but then the game would be over and her hand would leave his. He danced his thumb around hers, smirking at her as he pinned her for a brief moment and allowed her to dislodge his grip. Her thumb was firm as she pinned him in turn and he attempted to wiggle free while Asha counted.

“Mama wins!” She cheered and Ben plucked the cherry from the top, reaching over to offer it to the cherry champion. He expected her to take it by the stem and he blushed as she parted her lips, waiting for him to slip it into her mouth. He tried to not let anyone see the slight tremble in his hand as he grazed the round of the ruby red treat over her bottom lip before sliding it between her teeth.

She bit.

He pulled.

There was no escaping the flicker of heat that danced her eyes as she chewed while Ben twirled the empty stem between his fingers. 

“My favorite.” She breathed after swallowing and Ben’s cock had swelled to enormous proportions beneath the table.

 _Fuck_.

He had forgotten to move until Rey nudged him lightly. “Eat your ice cream, Ben.” Asha and her mother had already made a large dent into the sweet treat by the time he had his wits around him enough to take a spoonful for himself, the immediate cold helping to distract a deflation in his pants. They had to stop Asha from licking the bowl clean by the time Rose had brought them the bill, which Ben paid without even looking at the total.

They left the table, taking Asha to look around the restaurant at the contraptions and Ben gave her a few quarters for the claw machine in the back. She didn’t win anything but Ben adored the smile that lit up her face as she tried to win something called ‘Peppa Pig’.

“Looks like the sugar finally did her in.” Rey snickered as she nodded to towards Asha, who was blinking sleepily and wobbling slightly as she watched Artoo make another loop.  Ben was three dollars in, trying to win the damn pig and he smiled, abandoning the machine to scoop the sleepy girl up in his arms.

“Ready to go home, Asha?” He asked, his heart melting as her arms came around his neck and she nuzzled sleepily into him.

“Yes Daddy Ben.” She murmured, her hands clutching her baby giraffe as Ben and Rey made their way to Ben’s car. Rey let him fasten her safely into the car seat and he tucked Baby under her cheek, keeping her head from lolling too far to one side.

He started the car and he and Rey sat in silence, the air heavy between them. The sun had set long ago and he adored the way the moonlight looked on her face. Etheral and celestial, she was everything that was good and light in his world.

“How should I correct her?” He asked softly, his deep voice cutting in a rumbling wave through the quiet. “When she mentions me being her Daddy?”

It was a valid question that he wished he didn’t have to ask.

“I don’t know.” Rey answered honestly, her face aimed out the window. “It’s not really covered in the parenting books. There’s no ‘What to do When You’re Single and Your Child Calls the Man You’re Dating, Daddy” Edition.” She snorted.

 _Dating_.

Did she say dating?

Ben couldn’t focus as the word swirled around in his head. He wanted so much more, but dating was a firm first step and he would take it. He would take any step she offered.

“D-dating?” He fumbled.

Rey flushed in the moonlight and she curled her arms around herself. “Oh, I mean- well, I didn’t want to just assume. It just slipped out, but it was a mistake. I promise, I don’t have any-“

“I’d like that.” He interrupted her nervous babble. “To date you, I mean.”

“Oh. Ok.”  Rey whispered. “I’d like that too.”

Ben reached out for her hand over the gear shift and she immediately slid her fingers in his, intertwining them with a soft squeeze. He wondered if she could feel his pulse fly under his skin. He quickly learned how to shift without releasing her hand and he thrummed, high on her touch, the nearness of her alone as he drove them home.

Rey had hopped out to unlock her front door while Ben carefully gathered the sleeping girl from the car seat. He maneuvered her through the door into her home and continued to her room, the path around their residence already mapped into his heart.

He eased Asha into her bed, sliding off her sandals and tucking her under her covers. Rey came behind him, kissing her daughter on the head before pulling Ben from the room with a hand in his.

“Come sit, Ben.” She offered again, bringing him to the couch.

He sat, taking the spot he had been in the other night. He pulled his phone out, silencing the damn thing this time. Rey cast a nervous look at this phone and bit her lip.

“If we’re dating, I don’t share.” She blurted.

Ben looked at her shocked. “Share?”

“I would want loyalty…” she continued. “It would be exclusive. I’ve had too many men cheat on me and I don’t want to have to worry about other women, ex wives included.”

Ben wasn’t sure how to answer. His mind was reeling, still trying to grapple and understand the thought of men low enough to betray the five foot two bundled perfection before him. He found himself fiercely protective of her and he was slightly overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of his feelings.

“Of course.” He answered. “I’ve never- I could never…” He trailed off looking for the right words. “You would be mine.” Ben chanced a glance at her eyes, finding them studying him intently. “ _Mine_. I don’t share either. And you have nothing to worry about with my ex. I haven’t seen her in years and I have no intentions of ever-“

“Who is Leia?” Rey asked, pulling her knees up on the couch. “The one that called you the other night?”

Ben chuckled, giving her a sly smile. “My mother. Leia is my mother.” There was a look of tremendous relief that passed over Rey’s face and he fought the urge to bring her closer. There felt like there was an entire city block between them. “I’m pretty sure my mother would adore you. Asha too.”

“I’d like to meet her one day.” Rey said softly.

“I’d like that too. She has been after me this past year to start dating again, and well… now there’s _you_.” He added bashfully.

“Am I the first since your ex wife? How long has it been?” Rey asked curiously.

Ben nodded. “You are. I haven’t been with anyone since I left Kaydel three years ago. Is that ok?”

“I think so.” Rey chewed her lip in thought and Ben became inherently distracted by the pull of blood under bite of her teeth. He wanted to nibble for himself. “How come you waited so long?”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I needed to heal. Kaydel and I… we wanted different things. And I found out in the worst way.”

Rey pulled his hand into her lap, her thumb stroking against his skin in a comforting rhythm, a soothing balm that seemed to seep into his very soul.

“You don’t have to share if you’re not ready.” Her voice was gently, supportive and Ben caved.

“I wanted a family.” He admitted. “I wanted the dream, the wife and kids, the house in the suburbs, the drives to soccer practice, the dad jokes,  the whole picture. Kaydel didn’t.”

“Ben.” Rey breathed. “You were meant to be a father. I’ve never seen anyone so naturally perfect for the role.”

He blushed and gave a light shrug. “Thanks. And you’re a great mom. I mean Asha… if the world could grant my wish, Asha would be…” He trailed off suddenly and felt the prickly of heat behind his eyelids. “If Kaydel didn’t terminate her pregnancy, I would have a little one of my own, right around Asha’s age.” His voice broke as he confessed his pain and he felt Rey’s hand come to soothe itself down his arm.

Her touch was warm, pushing against the coldness that had crept inside his chest again.  

“Oh… _Ben_.” Rey’s voice was filled with compassion and she seemed to envelop him, her light spackling itself into the cracks that were still gaping open in his heart. He could feel her breath against him, a hushed whisper of scarlet cherry and he groaned.

“ _Rey_.” He managed, his voice feeling thick and foreign in his throat. “I should go before-“

She was even closer, her body warm and soft as it brushed against him.

When did that happen?

“Before what?” She whispered.

Rey was leaning into him now; he could nearly count the freckles on her nose. Her eyes were soft, lashes nearly fluttering as she gazed up at him, waiting for his answer. His hand found itself under her jaw, so tiny and delicate nestled in his huge fingers.

“Before…” he rasped. “Before I do something silly, like kiss-“

His words were swallowed with a grunt as Rey was suddenly pressed against him, her lips melding against his own. Ben couldn’t help but fist his fingers into her, drawing her closer still. His other hand found its way around, pulling, desperation flooding through him as he maneuvered her into his lap. Rey gasped, a sweet sound against his mouth that had him hardening before he recaptured her lips for his own again.

It had been too _long_.

Too long since he felt pleasure at someone’s touch. Ben groaned, slipping his tongue between Rey’s lips to taste the sweetness of her mouth. She was exquisite and his whole body seemed to tremble under her touch, her palms searching, roving over the strong lines of his shoulders, his chest.

“Rey.” He breathed, breaking the kiss to draw in a lungful of air. She whimpered in protest, throwing her knee on the other side of his hips to straddle him. Ben groaned as she moved against him, her own body desperately seeking the comfort of his. She claimed his mouth again, her tongue darting out to meet his this time and he grunted as she rolled her hips into him, grazing against his cock, which had begun to strain against his pants. His whole body felt just as needy, wanting to push and tear through his clothing to find the closest path to her warmth.

He let out a little grunt as she ground against him, her hands grabbing, wrenching into fabric to tug his shirt out from his pants.  He placed a huge palm over hers to still them, drawing back from her lips just far enough to breathe against them, his forehead pressing against hers.

“Are you sure?” His thumb traced a path over lips.

He wondered if wishes pressed into lips could work the same way as coins.

“Ben.” Rey coaxed eyes to meet her gaze. “Will you stay with me tonight? I’m so tired of being alone. Please?”

He twitched in his pants at everything her pleading entailed and he groaned, leaning forward again.

_If wishes were kisses he would be sure to claim a million of them before sunrise._

He whispered his answer against her lips.

“You’re not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If wishes were kisses indeed. 
> 
> There seems to be some smut on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor awkward Ben gets his second chance. Smut is definitely to come before the story is over. ;)
> 
> Also this first chapter's word count is 7777 and this is extremely pleasing to me.


End file.
